twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Olive McDonald - seamstress
(Her daughter Raye, has informed me that Olive died December 22, 2018. She had enjoyed reliving these memories. RIP to a very nice woman. - JL) I'd been in touch with Olive and she had kindly offered to share her reminiscences and pictures and whatever else she has about the film. Her daughter, Raye, has contributed as well. (Autographs and fabric samples from her collection: 1, 2, 3, 4.) The article she wrote for The Scotlan, Volume 32, No. 3, 1999, titled "My Wicker Man Experience." A similar article was written for Nuada, #2. She was on-set for two days, working from home afterwards. While on-set, she recorded some video! Here are some printouts from them: 1 and 2. See also the Galloway Gazette articles she sent me of their 25th Anniversary specials on the movie here. Wardrobe items Olive worked on in the movie arranged by character (All quotes from sources noted.) Willow - the apron she wears in first pub scene “It says on the autograph page in my writing that the plaid was the material for Britt's apron. There you may have it guys. But I made the orange one!” (Facebook) Lord Summerisle '- his purple dress' “Christopher's purple dress arrived from London, where most of the costumes were being made. It looked too new, so Marina, the wardrobe assistant, asked Raye to help her to mess it up by splashing it with bleach, What worked for the dress did not work for Raye's new corduroy trousers. Covered with white spots, they were never worn again.” (Scotian) The fire dancers “I was to try something to make them look as if they were naked and as I couldn't do that to the brave girl who came before the others, body stockings were ordered and on the train from London that night. The speed with which costumes and props went up and down on the London train was amazing! When the girls came the next day to do their shoot they were neatly rigged out in their body stockings.” (email) (See Nuada #2 for another slightly different quote) Holly '- hare head' “I spent a lot of time on my knees in the forecourt of the castle. I had the job of cutting goatskins and piecing them to make a long neck to cover a head but not to show it. Strips of velcro, which had just come into being, were sewn on ready to split apart for the head to look as though it was being chopped off. How often did I ask myself how I got into this predicament? On my knees on stony ground in the cold?” (email) “I spent a long time on the ground cutting smelly goat skin flaps to cover Fiona's head, when she, as Holly, had her head chopped off. I was working with the Special Effects man, who wanted the head to fall easily when it was pulled by a thin wire, Using Velcro to solve that problem, the head fell as he wanted, when pulled with a masterly tug.” (Scotian) Masada Wilmot - “Fiona Kennedy needs white knee socks. Find a driver and go to Stranraer to buy some for her." (Scotian) Miss Rose (Diane Cilento) '- vest' (not used in the movie but see this shot of her in it) Masada Wilmot - "Diane's vest is too tight. Will you let it out?” (Scotian) The chemist Masada Wilmot - “The chemist has arrived. Find his suit in there and see if it fits." (Scotian) (See Nuada #2 for a slightly different quote.) Ash Buchanan (Richard Wren) “My twelve year old daughter, Raye, came with me one day as it was a school holiday. She met Richard Wren, who had to have garters made for his kilt socks. Later she whispered, "Mum, isn't he gorgeous?" "Gorgeous?”I answered. "I didn't have time to look at his face, but his knees were a bit of alright”” (Scotian) Howie - Masada Wilmot - “Edward Woodward must have clean socks and a fresh shirt everyday." (Scotian) '- Punch' “Two Punch costumes were made for Edward in London, ready for the final fit-and-finish. I wondered why he needed two, until saw him slide down a grassy slope in one of them, the fabric of which was never meant for that kind of treatment He was such a nice man that we could forgive him for his self-inflicted, grassy-green behind.” (Scotian) Robe for anointment Masada Wilmot - ““Edward will need a simple gown for the burning scene; two for himself and one for the dummy. Buy some crinkle cotton and just fold it over and cut a hole for his head." (Well, not quite)” (Scotian) (See Nuada #2 for another bit of info.) For Howie when in the Wicker Man "Masada said, "Buy some crinkle cotton and make three gowns for this scene. Two for Edward and one little one for the dummie that will burn." Gruesome, but I obliged." Lady in coffin Masada Wilmot - “”We want a Victorian nightdress with pin-tucks and lace, for the lady in the Coffin.” I had some antique lace which was just right for the required frilly cuffs.” (Scotian) "I was just told about a very short lady from Stranraer who was willing to lie in a coffin. She deserved my antique lace." e-mail, 12/7/16 Alder Masada Wilmot - “”The publican is too thin. Could you make him a beer belly?’ Why not? It was all in a day's work.” (Scotian)